All's not lost
by bandwarrior438
Summary: "Hmmm…" As five was looking, all she could find where things they either needed or stuff that had no high value. Until she noticed there was something off. There was a piece of fabric on the floor near an open dented corner with an unfamiliar symbol on it.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo bandwarrior438 here and just to let ya all know this is my first time writing fanfiction please go easy on me °~°. This chapter is really short (just testin whether or not its good enough aaaand I tall too much. Anyway that's about it for now please rate, review, let me know what I could improve. And yeah ^~^ enjoy!**

* * *

"Tell me again why we had to come here?"

One continued to search for weapons,valuables,anything to sell and gain funds to repair some ship malfunctions,while three continued to complain.

"Because after our little encounter with Jace Corso and losing the weapons we were supposed to sell, we have to find at least some things that we could sell to get us through until another job comes up."

"Damn shame to..I was really looking forward to getting a redhead."

One sighed "You gonna help or what?"

"Yeah yeah…" Three huffed and started looking into some crates that were put off to the side in the back.

"What's going on here?"said five coming in.

"Tryin to find a pair for one" said three while one glares at him.

"..since he lost his when we were jumped."

 _*sigh*_ "We're looking for anything we could sell to come up with a few extra funds for the ship." said one.

"Oh well I'll help" "Go ahead"

"Hmmm…" As five was looking, all she could find where things they either needed or stuff that had no high value. Until she noticed there was something off. There was a piece of fabric on the floor near an open dented corner with an unfamiliar symbol on it.

 **Dun dun duuun! What could this be!? Well we shall see next time very very soon! I will try and update as much as I can if you guys want me to ^~^...or any one at all? *crickets***

 ***"Hello?" (echo)* Hmmmmm...**


	2. Update

Hey guys I'm back! And alive! Sorry for the delay with the story I've been really busy with a lot of things recently, but spring break is coming up and that should leave me with enough time to make another chapter. Chap. 2 might be a little short but a bit longer than chap. 1 hope you like it and I'll see you again next time. :-)


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey you guys I think there might be something here."

"Finally something we could sell"

"I don't know.. maybe but look"

"The hell's this?" said three as he examines it handing it to one wondering if he has any clue as to what it is.

"Never seen this before in my life"

"Well that makes two of us, what about you kiddo?"

"Me either...but I really want to find out now"

"Gimme a hand with this"

"What? You actually think there's something behind that wall?"

Three said

"I don't know..maybe..it won't hurt to look though"

"I guess I'm going with five on this one, chances are there is something behind here"

"Really?" Three said in disbelief

"Yeah really"

"Ok chances there is something behind there and chances are there isn't, we'd just be wasting our time"

"Well we're already wasting time so might as well find out which of us is right"

*siiigh* "Fine suit yourselves...I'm takin a break" said three defeated knowing they wouldn't change their minds.

*sigh* "Guess that just leaves us"

"Yeah"

"All right let's see what's behind here"

"I'll go get some tools we could use to pry it open"

"alright"

As five was gone in the meantime, one started inspecting the area looking for any other openings.

Until he noticed some markings on the wall, as if someone took the wall apart and welded it back together.

"What the hell?"

"I'm back"

"Hey did you ever notice that when you found this?"

"No..I didn't,seems like whatever's back there someone must have came aboard, put it back there and welded the wall back together"

"Took the words right out of my mouth"

Said one as he starts to work on the section of the wall.

 **Fives POV**

As one started working on the section, I started to examine the symbol. It seemed oddly familiar

 ***Flash Back***

" _Come on we're almost there we're just about 40? 50 ft away."_

 _Said five as she clutches T.J. holding him up._

" _I don't think i'm a make it Das."_

" _Don't say that we're almost there and they'd have to have an infirmary fully stocked, you're going to be fine."_

" _Das…"_

" _Shh!"_

 _*...*_

" _This way!"_

 _Just before T.J could even utter a sound five then pulls them into a nearby alley way._

" _What the hell?!"_

" _Wait!"_

 _Slowly then five peers her head over to the side of the corner looking._

" _What is it?"_

" _I don't know I thought it was the GA"_

" _Why would the GA even be the slightest interested in some street rats."_

" _Like you said earlier some people came back looking for whatever I took off that guy the other day,and are willing to kill for this."_

 _Just then she pulls out the key._

" _And if the GA is getting involved in it who knows what'll happen."_

" _Alright then..Who are those people anyway?"_

" _Don't know"_

 _Steadily five looks over at the large group of people that seem to be looking for something...something important._

 _ ***'Could they be looking for this key? Or whatever the hell this is.'***_

 _There were about 8 people who were heavily armed and closely resembled the GA, 4 who were perhaps scientists they weren't armed except for one of them; she had short dark hair, light skin, a pistol at her side one five had never seen before and a knife in her hand. She certainly was different considering scientist don't usually carry weapons especially if they already had others who would take care of anything that could possibly be a threat. She was ready, she was ready to fight, she was ready to have her hands forever stained with red, she was ready to kill. Just standing there quiet, eyes gleaming with anticipation, quickly scanning the premises them, like a lioness who quietly stalks their prey waiting patiently, then strikes!_

" _Das!"_

 _Quickly five snaps her gaze away and looks over to T.J who stands there with more than 10 questions ready for her._

" _Sorry...I-I got distracted"_

" _Any idea who they are?"_

" _No not a clue...but they're looking for something..or someone"_

" _What are they saying?"_

" _I don't know...can't exactly hear what they're saying. But one of them is yelling at the armed men possibly the leader, he's pointing in different directions"_

 _Not a second later they both suddenly snap out their train of thought and remember they needed to be somewhere._

" _Shit we gotta get moving" said five. As her and T.J start at Cargo station 4 again._

" _Who do you think they're looking for Das?"_

" _I don't know...and I don't want to find out."_

 ***End of flashback***

*Normal POV*

"uuuuh five you might want to take a look over here."

"Sorry I got distracted...I-I think I remembered something that has to do with this symbol" said five making her way up and soon fell silent when she looked up.

"Yeah what else could you remember?"

"What the hell?" said three coming back from his 'break'

"I know…"

"I-It's..another stasis pod"


End file.
